The present disclosure relates to olfactory generation and more specifically, to environmentally adaptive olfactory generation systems and methods for operating the same.
In general, olfactory generation systems are used to convey a desired scent to an individual. Such olfactory generation systems can be used to increase the depth of a user experience by adding olfactory stimulation to other types of stimulation, such as audio and video. Olfactory generation systems are used for various commercial applications including advertising campaigns, marketing campaigns and entertainment applications. One well-known example of an olfactory generation system being used in a marketing campaign is the use of bakery and coffee scents used in coffee shops. Another example of olfactory generation systems is a television system that has been configured to provide a sense of smell to its viewers.
While various olfactory generation systems have been developed, their effectiveness, and therefore their adoption, has been limited due to various technical limitations.